Le choix d'Angelina
by Jenny Love
Summary: C'est dur d'avoir un jumeau... Surtout quand il aime la même fille que moi !... FanFic TRÈS courte lol sur FRED&ANGIE...


**Nouvelle et courte fan fiction sur mon autre couple fétiche… j'ai nommé Angelina et Fred ! **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Le choix d'Angelina_

Elle est belle…tellement belle…Sait-elle qu'elle est aussi belle ? Je l'ignore… mais j'en doute. Elle peut être si modeste parfois, c'est dingue. C'est une passionnée de Quidditich et elle est tellement douée dans ce jeu. Dans l'équipe, c'est notre rayon de soleil. Elle fait tout son possible pour nous encourager, nous faire rire, nous donner le sourire même dans les moments difficiles… Elle trouve toujours les mots pour nous rassurer mais aussi pour nous calmer, lorsque nous n'allons pas dans le droit chemin. Et la voilà, en face de moi, dans un fauteuil, en train de s'amuser avec mon frère jumeau… Ils sont toujours joyeux lorsqu'ils se trouvent à proximité l'un l'autre. La connexion passe vraiment bien entre eux… Se pourrait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux que tout le monde ignore ? Je ne sais pas… mais j'espère que non. J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'entend mieux avec lui, je le sais. Les sourires qu'elle m'adresse sont généralement crispés et je n'arrive pas à la faire rire autant que mon frère y arrive. Elle se comporte bizarrement lorsqu'elle se trouve à côté de moi… Je sais que je la mets mal à l'aise. Pour elle, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas exister. Avec mon jumeau, c'est différent… C'est même elle qui prend l'initiative d'aller lui parler. J'en souffre…mais j'essaie de masquer cette souffrance du mieux que je peux. Je suis amoureux de cette incroyable femme mais je sais que, pour elle, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un ami… ou même un simple camarade de rien du tout. Jusqu'au jour où mon jumeau m'a confessé qu'il était amoureux d'elle… j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. _Si belle, si talentueuse et si amusante ! _disait-il. _Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble… On a le feeling !_ Je lui avais même demandé de me répéter cette confession trois fois pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé… Bizarrement, j'avais pensé que si elle avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose, j'aurais pu tenter ma chance. Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Dorénavant, je devrais supporter le couple accablant que formeront bientôt Angelina Johnson et George Weasley.

« Fred ? »

Je sursautai. Je levai lentement les yeux vers Angelina et George qui, apparemment et à mon grand soulagement, avaient arrêté de rire, et constatai qu'ils me regardaient d'un air incrédule.

« Encore perdu dans tes pensées ? » Continua George sur sa lancée.

Angelina avait les larmes aux yeux… Sans doute pour avoir trop ri. George aussi affichait des yeux larmoyants et il me fixait d'un air stupidement amusé. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre… J'attrapai un vieux magazine de Quidditch qui trainait sur le fauteuil surlequel j'étais assis et commençai à le lire. Il eut un court silence au cours duquel je sentis leurs regards posés lourdement sur moi. Puis j'entendis George bailler…

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je vais me coucher. » Déclara-t-il.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête. Un silence s'en suivit…

« Bonne nuit, Angie. » Murmura finalement George, d'une voix rauque.

Et c'est ce qui me fit lever la tête.

Angelina se leva à son tour et il s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a regarda intensément et elle fixa le sol, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise… c'était une grande première ! Angelina Johnson, mal à l'aise devant George Weasley ? C'est du jamais vu. George s'approcha un peu plus et se pencha (Je sentis mes entrailles se serrer) pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Elle lui fit un sourire étrangement tendu et murmura un faible « 'Nuit ». Les oreilles de George étaient écarlates et il se redressa. Avant que son visage ne soit envahi de rouge, il se tourna vers moi et inclina légèrement la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Fred. » Dit-il. « N'oublie pas, demain, notre _affaire_ à Pré-Au-Lards. »

Je me contentai d'acquieser d'un signe de tête et il tourna les talons avant de disparaître dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer lorsqu'Angelina se tourna vers moi et je plongeai à nouveau dans ma lecture. Je l'entendis s'asseoir à côté de moi…

« Bon… » Déclarai-je en fermant mon magazine. « Je vais aussi monter me coucher. » Je me levai et me tournai vers Angelina, qui paraissait déconcertée. « Bonne nuit, Angel. »

Bien que j'étais le seul à l'appeler comme ça, Angelina n'avait jamais laisser paraître que ce surnom l'a gênait… Tout le monde avait l'habitude de l'appeler 'Angie'. Mais j'aimais l'appeler 'Angel' car, à mes yeux, cette femme est un ange. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en ressortit. Nous nous regardâmes un moment… J'aurais tellement aimé me pencher et l'embrasser… Lui faire savoir ce que je ressens. Le cœur lourd, je tournai les talons et avançai vers l'escalier.

« Fred. » Murmura une voix faible derrière moi.

Je fis lentement volte-face et vis qu'Angelina s'était levée. Elle semblait hésiter à dire ou faire quelque chose et elle baissa le tête. Je m'approchai d'elle…

« Angel… »

« Fred, j'aimerais… j'aimerais te dire quelque chose avant que tu ailles dormir. » Murmura-t-elle avant de mordre ses lèvres, nerveuse.

« Vas-y. » L'encourageai-je en me rapprochant à nouveau d'elle.

Elle était assez grande de taille mais je la dépassai malgré tout d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle leva enfin ses yeux sombres mais étincellants malgré tout et me regarda intensément.

« Voilà, Fred, je… » Elle s'arrêta un moment, son regard allant de mes lèvres à mes yeux avant de poursuivre. « Je… » Elle se rapprocha de moi. « Je ressens des choses… Je sais que George a des sentiments pour moi. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, c'est… »

Je plissai un peu les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Angelina ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais, encore une fois, aucun son n'en ressortit. Elle pinça les lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient et elle se colla à moi. Je ne pouvai que soutenir son regard, me sentent extrênement nerveux. Elle redressa légèrement sa tête et je fermai les yeux d'anticipation… Et elle m'embrassa… C'était la plus belle sensation que j'aie connu. C'était absolument délicieux, je ne peux pas définir ça. Au moment où j'allais approfondir le baiser, elle se recula de moi et courut vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Je ne pris même pas la peine de la retenir tellement j'étais en état de choc. Elle avait apparemment des sentiments profonds pour moi… Je ne pouvais le croire ! Ce n'était pas George qu'elle aimait… mais bien moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**FAN FICTION TRÈS COURTE, je sais. Mais elle sera suivi d'un épilogue, plus long !**

En tout cas, je pourrais avoir une toute petite review siouplé ?


End file.
